Imaginationland 2: Welcome To The Real World
by Walter Bryan Cranston White
Summary: The title says it all.


Playground.

It has been 6 days since Kyle became goth.

Kyle and the goths were smoking, whilst Stan watched from afar.

Cartman approached Stan.

Cartman: You're still watching Khal and his faggy goth troop?

Stan: Yeah. I just wish Kyle would give it up.

Cartman: Oh by the way. Some gay lord wearing a funny coat and a tie was looking for you.

Stan: Huh?

Cartman: He said it was important. And I don't know why he kept describing you as "The boy with the red poof ball hat"

Stan: "Boy with the red poof ball hat" Why does that sound familiar?

Stan walked along the playground and noticed Wendy chatting to a boy who looked like him, but only with his traditional brown coat.

Stan: What the hell?

The boy left Wendy and Stan approached her.

Stan: Wendy.

Wendy: Huh?

Stan: Who was that? Why did he look like me?

Wendy: But you just...walked over there...and now you're.

Stan: What do you mean?

Wendy: I was talking to you earlier and now here you are.

Stan: I don't think that was me.

Suddenly a man wearing a brown overcoat, a tie and converse sneakers falls out of the tree.

Stan: What the hell!?

Man: Never ever hide in a children's playground on top of a tree with a weak branch. Boy with the red poof ball hat! I'm so glad I found you!

Stan: Um who are you?

Cartman: Stan that's the fag.

Man: Oi watch your language! This is a very PC time. Met a man of PC culture once. Accidentally referred spokespeople for Subway as spokesman. He tried to beat me up, but I dodged him and he hit my spaceship instead.

Cartman: Yeah never do that.

Man: Right come on Boy with the red poof ball hat. Say goodbye to your not real girlfriend. Come on back to the TARDIS.

Stan: I'm sorry, TARDIS?

Man: Yes. You escaped the other night because you wanted to see your best friend Kyle and your ex girlfriend Wendy.

Wendy stared at Stan.

Stan: I honestly don't know him.

Man: Boy in the red poof ball hat, I really need you to come back to the TARDIS.

Stan: I don't know you! Who the hell are you?!

Man: You know who I am. Or do you? Hold on.

The man grabbed a tool that looked similar to a screwdriver and started to scan Stan.

Stan: What the hell are you doing?

Man: Scanning.

The tool made a dinging sound.

Man: You're not from Imaginationland.

Stan: No.

Man: If you could just point to me where he went and I'll be off.

Wendy: He went that way.

Butters showed up.

Butters: Hey fellas.

The other Stan showed up behind him.

Man: Oh my god! You can't be.

Butters: My name is Butters. Wait a minute, aren't you David Tennant?

Stan: Oh so that's why he looks familiar.

Man: The creator.

Butters: Of what?

Man: Of Imaginationland. Well, the 2nd version after the old one got destroyed by that clown Al Gore. People should've taken him seriously about ManBearPig, because in the year 300,300,908,765, he destroys Mars.

Wendy: I'm sorry. Who are you?

Man: Sorry introductions. My name is The Doctor.

Cartman: No you're David Tennant

The Doctor: Oh. That's right, you have actors portraying me. Boy with the red poof ball hat.

Stan: Yes.

The Doctor: Not you, him. Is this why you escaped the TARDIS? To find our creator?

Other Stan: It is true Doctor. It is true.

The Doctor: Why him though why?

Other Stan: Because he's the only one who can bring the other's back. Since he's the creator.

The Doctor: Of course why didn't I think of that? Butters is the key into bringing everyone back. Oh, Boy with the red poof ball hat. You are a genius.

Butters: I'm sorry what's going on?

The Doctor: Butters you need to come with me.

Butters: Why?

The Doctor: Because-

Suddenly The Doctor, Stan, Other Stan, Cartman and Wendy had been frozen and it was by Kylo Ren using his force freeze.

Somebody applauded them and it was The Master (John Simm)

The Master: Thank you Boy with the red poof ball hat. You led me to my creator. Hello Butters, it is an honour to meet you. Take him away!

The stormtroopers take Butters away.

The Master: Daleks! Execute them!

The Daleks prepare to fire their weapons.

The Master: Doctor. I am so sorry this had to happen. But it was fun. Oh come on Doctor, you have to agree it was fun. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

The Master walked away.

The Doctor despite being force frozen, slowly reached into his pocket and grabbed a teleportation device.

Kylo: What are you doing?!

The Doctor pushed the button and he, Stan, Wendy, Cartman and the Boy in the red poof ball hat disappear.

Kylo: No! No! No! No! It's not fair! It's not fair!

As Kylo was having his tantrum, he was stamping his feet and dropped onto the ground and started banging his fists onto the snow.

The Master just watched on.

The Master: Why do I have to deal with you?

TARDIS.

The group teleported into the TARDIS.

Stan threw up.

Wendy: Gross!

The Doctor: Yeah. It's a side effect to people who use the teleportation device the first time.

Cartman: Holy shit! Is that Master Chief?

Cartman was talking to a Master Chief lookalike from Halo, but only it was blue.

Master Chief lookalike: Hello.

The Doctor: Caboose. Stay away from the controls!

Caboose: But they are shiny.

The Doctor: Yes they are shiny. But could you stay away from them?

The Doctor acknowledges the group.

The Doctor: Oh yes. Sorry, bigger on the inside. Do you like it?

Wendy: Look, I've watched Doctor Who and I knew it was bigger on the inside.

Stan: Same here.

Caboose: It's bigger on the inside! Oh my God! I didn't notice!

Stan: Other me, what's going on?

Other Stan: I'll let the Doctor explain.

The Doctor: Why do I have to be the one to explain? Why can't Caboose tell it?

Caboose: Yes I will tell the story of my first day of school.

The Doctor: Alright I'll tell the story.

Wendy: Yeah. Because I need answers.

The Doctor: Right. I'm not from Gallifrey. Well, I am on the TV show. I'm from Imaginationland, so is Caboose and the Boy with the red poof ball hat. This Stan's from a book.

Wendy: Wait, what book?

The Doctor: Woodland Critter Christmas by Eric Cartman. Sold over three million copies in the year 3036.

Stan and Wendy stood in shock whilst Cartman just smirked.

The Doctor: Also won an award for best Children's book. Didn't see anything kid friendly about it. Right back to the story. We're from Imaginationland. It was a regular day in Imaginationland, well it was a regular day until the walls of the bad guy corner broke. The attack on Imaginationland was led by the Master. When the wall broke down the bad guys just stood there, they did nothing. Until Thanos showed up, he snapped his fingers and half of the good guys from Imaginationland turned to dust. Aslan, Luke Skywalker, Morepheus, John Wick, Wonder Woman, Superman and many more. The remaining hero's took refuge in the TARDIS.

Stan: I'm sorry remaining?

The Doctor led them to a room that had a lot of imaginary characters.

Optimus Prime, Batman, Captain Marvel, Furiosa from Mad Max, Ash from The Evil Dead, Black Widow, Raggdey Anne and many more.

Stan: Oh.

The Doctor: And for the last three months we've been hiding out trying to find a way to bring everyone back. But until the Boy in the red poof ball hat asked me to go to South Park, for reasons I didn't know until now. Now The Master's got the creator, but for what reason?

Wendy: Maybe it's so he could imagine more evil characters. Since he imagined a new Imaginationland, could he be forcing Butters to imagine more evil characters?

The Doctor: Of course!

The Doctor hits his head.

Stan: So you have to rescue Butters?

The Doctor: No I can't.

Wendy: Why?

The Doctor: Because The Master has his laser screwdriver and it has my biological code and he will age me and I don't want that to happen again.

Stan: Do you have any idea where he is?

The Doctor: No. Because The Master found the tracking device I placed in his TARDIS and he's probably somewhere in the real world. Although I did send one of my spies to find him.

Suddenly there was beeping coming from one of the screens.

The Doctor: That must be him.

The screen came on and on the screen was Michael Myers.

The Doctor: I'm assuming the mission went smoothly.

Michael removed his mask to reveal Ethan Hunt from Mission Impossible.

Ethan: Yeah. And he's got the creator.

The Doctor: I'm aware of it, but where is he?

Ethan: Well you remember when he became Prime Minister?

The Doctor: Yeah.

Ethan: Well he's taken over The White House.

The Doctor: Oh no.

Ethan: And he's built a defence network that will let him know when the TARDIS is near.

The Doctor: He's one step ahead of me. Can you try and rescue the creator?

Ethan: I can try. But it won't be Mission easy, it will be Mission Im-

Suddenly Ethan was stabbed by Freddy Kruger.

Freddy: Looks like this was your last hunt Ethan.

Ethan collapsed.

Stan: Holy shit dude!

Freddy: Doc. I'm gonna tear your hearts out if you ever show up at The White House. Bring anyone else than The White House will be renamed the Red House.

Freddy destroyed the screen.

Cartman: Well at least my Nightmare On Elm Street and Mission Impossible fan fiction came true.

The White House.

The Master was sitting on the table of the Oval Office.

The Master: You know what my first act as President should be? I should make this office be shaped more like an oval. To make the name less misleading.

Butters: Look mister.

The Master: Master!

Butters: Master sorry. Can you let me out of this bird cage? It's pretty tight in here.

The Master: Soon. I need you for something. Since you are my creator, I need you to imagine.

Butters: Well I imagine a key so I can get out.

The Master: Well since you are so good at imagining, you could imagine anything. But, if only there was way you can only imagine the bad guys from Imaginationland.

The Master clicked his fingers.

The Master: Wait a minute. There is.

The Master grabbed a helmet.

The Master: This helmet can only make you imagine the evil characters. If you try to imagine a hero, than it will do nothing.

Freddy Kruger burst into the Oval Office.

The Master: What is it Fred? I'm really busy.

Freddy: I cleared our little rat infestation.

Freddy threw the body of Ethan Hunt to The Master.

Butters: Oh hamburgers!

The Master: Nobody's coming Butters. Because any fictional hero that enters into the White House. Is a dead hero.

The Master laughed, whilst Butters just stood in fear.

Later in one of the TARDIS' room.

Ripley (From Alien): They're aware of us?

Gandalf: I'm afraid so.

Deadpool: Doc is there anything we can do?

The Doctor: I don't know.

Ripley: I say we take off and nuke the sight from orbit.

Sarge (From Red Vs Blue): I say we land near The White House and than we launch a full scale attack. And kill everyone in sight, even if it is the actual President.

Rambo: (Inane gibberish).

Bryan Mills (From Taken): You don't seem to have a particular set of skills.

Everyone: Rabble Rabble Rabble Rabble.

The Doctor: No! I have a better idea. Since The Master will be able to track any fictional character. I say, we send in somebody who isn't fictional.

Mad Max: But who?

Deadpool: I hate to be a captain obvious pointing out to a captain retard. Those three over there are non-fiction. So they would be perfect to sneak into The White House.

Wendy: What?

The Doctor: Deadpool. Brilliant! Right you three I need you to put these-

Stan: No.

The Doctor: Huh?

Cartman: We're not going.

Wendy: It's too dangerous. This could be something where we might actually die.

Stan: Yeah.

The Doctor: You three!

Cartman: No! Screw you guys, I'mma going home.

The Doctor: You didn't let me finish.

Stan: Come on guys.

They turn left.

Wendy: Wait, which way did we come in?

Stan: I swear we came here.

The Doctor: Actually it's on the right. Than you make a 2nd right, than a left, than a 2nd left, once you past the swimming pool and the bins, you'll find a flight of stairs and that'll lead you to the console room which leads to the exit.

Stan, Wendy and Cartman stood in confusion.

The Doctor: I know it's hard to remember. I told Caboose the directions to the swimming pool but he ended up swimming in the bathroom instead.

Caboose: I thought the pool was a little tight.

The White House.

Butters was wearing the helmet that made him only imagine evil characters.

The Master: Now imagine the most evilest Characters!

Butters tried to take the helmet off.

The Master: Looking for something?

The Master showed Butters the key.

The Master: That way you won't be able to take it off. Now imagine the most evilest characters!

Butters: Why should I?

The Master: Because if you don't, than I'll kill the one called Nelly. The girl you love.

Butters was shocked.

The Master: I went through your phone and saw the name Nelly and 3 emoji hearts. So that means she's your girlfriend. But if only there was a way I could find her. Oh wait.

The Master clicked his fingers.

The Master: Soundwave! Use this phone to track this Nelly down!

Soundwave (From Transformers): As you command, Master.

Soundwave transforms into a cassette player and connected himself with the phone.

Than a dinging sound was heard.

Soundwave: Location found.

The Master: Listen Butters. If you don't imagine the most evilest characters than your girlfriend is gonna go "boom boom bye bye".

Butters: Alright I'll do it.

Tweek's coffee.

Stan, Wendy and Cartman were drinking coffee.

Wendy: I feel kind of guilty. It does seem like a dick move to leave Butters to be tortured.

Cartman: Why can't we just leave him behind guys?

Stan: Because Cartman, he's our friend.

Cartman: Well he's not mine.

Stan: Wendy, Cartman. I think we should try to rescue Butters. Because The Doctor's right. If we leave Butters to be tortured, he will create an army of the evilest characters from Imaginationland.

Cartman: Whatever, I'm not rescuing him.

Stan: Cartman! Come on!

Cartman: No. Screw you guys, I'mma going home!

Cartman walked out of the coffee shop.

Stan: Come on Wendy.

Suddenly Nightcrawler (From X-Men) teleported himself into the coffee shop and grabbed Stan and Wendy and teleported again.

They teleport back into the TARDIS.

The Doctor: I knew you'd have a guilty conscious.

Stan: How did you know?

Voice: Because of me.

Stan looked on his shoulder and Ant-Man was standing on it.

Stan screamed and flicked Ant-Man off his shoulder.

Ant-Man: Ow!

The Doctor: Right lets begins. I need you to wear these.

The Doctor gave them necklaces with a funny looking key tied onto it.

The Doctor: These are perception filters. Try them on.

Wendy put the necklace on.

The Doctor: Now talk about something Wendy.

Wendy: Um ok. Brexit is-

The Doctor: Something but Brexit.

Wendy: Ok. Boris Johnson is a great big idiot and he is making Britain look like a retarded country.

The Doctor: Thank you. Now Stan, what did Wendy say.

Stan: I wasn't listening.

Wendy gave Stan a stern look.

Stan: I mean I know she was talking, but it was like I didn't care what she was talking about.

The Doctor: That's what a perception filter is. It doesn't make you literally invisible, it makes you metaphorically invisible.

Stan and Wendy stood confused.

The Doctor: Sorry, right. How do I explain this? You know that student you see in school everyday, but you don't want to acknowledge his existence? It's like that.

Stan: Oh.

Stan and Wendy put the perception filter necklaces on.

The Doctor: Give me your phones.

Stan and Wendy gave The Doctor their phones.

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on their phones.

Wendy: What did you do to our phones?

The Doctor: I deactivated them. The Master won't be able to track you. And I'll be keeping them. And finally, you need this.

The Doctor gave them his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor: Just in case.

The Doctor gave them train tickets.

The Doctor: These train tickets will take you to Washington. Remember when wearing the perception filter. Don't take them off, don't run and don't do anything that'll draw attention to yourselves.

Stan: Got it.

The Doctor: Be careful. And in case things go bad here's a vortex manipulator. I think it's a cheap way of time travel, but it's a handy dandy teleportation device.

Stan: Thanks Doctor.

Stan and Wendy left the TARDIS.

As Stan and Wendy left the TARDIS, the TARDIS started to fly.

The Doctor: No! No! No!

Caboose: The button did nothing.

The Doctor: Negasonic. I told you to keep an eye on him.

Negasonic Teenage Warhead was texting.

Negasonic Teenage Warhead (From Deadpool): It's not my fault I have friends.

The Doctor tried to stop Caboose, but the TARDIS reared to the left causing the Doctor to fall down the stairs.

Caboose: I wonder what this button does.

The Doctor: Caboose!

Caboose presses the button.

The White House.

The Master: Now when I said imagine the evilest characters, I didn't say to imagine Harvey Weinstein, Kevin Spacey and Bill Cosby.

Butters: But you said to imagine the most evilest characters.

The Master: I didn't say non-fiction.

Suddenly there was a thud.

Harley Quinn, Carrie and Cersei Lannister were knocked out, each with a spilled drink in their hands.

The Master: I'm assuming you did this Bill?

Bill Cosby: Well of course I did. I got away with this for years, you see?

The Master: Although I would like to shake Kevin's hand.

Kevin: Nice to meet you.

The Master: You do realise you're not shaking my hand.

Kevin was shaking The Master's dick.

The Master pulled his laser screwdriver out of his pocket and shot it at Kevin, Bill and Harvey.

The Master: Now imagine fictional characters. How many times do I have to tell you?

Butters: But what if they were fictional? What if my world is a TV shows? Bet you didn't think that now.

The Master: Just imagine fictional characters! Let me give you an example, imagine an army of Cybermen.

Butters imagined an army of Cybermen.

Cyber Leader: Cybermen are at your disposal Master.

The Master: Excellent.

The Woodland Critters show up.

Beary: Hey Deery, what shall we do with Kevin Spacey.

Deery: I say we tear his dick off, than urinate in it's wound.

Rabbity: That doesn't sound like a bad idea Deery.

The Woodland Critters: Yay!

The Master: Butters, do me a favour and don't imagine another pair of Woodland Critters.

Butters: I wasn't planning to.

Washington Monument.

Stan and Wendy, still wearing their perception filters, were walking around the monument.

Wendy: I'm pretty sure the White House is here somewhere.

Stan: Wendy, Washington is a big place it could be anywhere.

Wendy: Stan, why do you think The Doctor refereed me to the other you as his ex?

Stan: Well I think that when Cartman wrote the story we broke up. Well it was our first break up. So that's why he might've called you his ex.

Wendy: Oh.

The continued walking.

But little did they know, they were being followed by two police officers.

They walked to the Lincoln Memorial where they were still being followed.

Wendy: Stan, I don't like the way they are following us.

Stan: Me neither. How are they seeing through our perception filters?

They hid behind the giant Abraham Lincoln statue and the cops walked past.

Wendy: Probably our imagination.

Suddenly they were approached by Al Gore.

Al Gore: I'm glad I found you.

Stan: Oh my God. What do you want?

Wendy: Mr Gore. How do you know we are here?

Al Gore showed them his perception filter necklace.

Al Gore: I'm hiding from the villains of Imaginationland as well. Because ManBearPig went there after his rampage in South Park.

Stan: And how do you know?

Al Gore: Because, I have his number!

Stan and Wendy both gave Al Gore a stern look.

Al Gore: Despite ManBearPig being an evil son of a bitch, he's actually a cool guy.

Stan: Why do you have his number?

Al Gore: That's confidential!

Wendy: You don't have any clue why you have his number?

Al Gore: Not at all. I came to you children to tell you that I know a secret entrance to the White House.

Stan: You do?

Al Gore: Yes. I am cereal!

Wendy: You have to be fucking kidding me?

Al Gore: It's true. Barack Obama and a team of thieves broke into the Smithsonian after he became president and stole a diamond. And all because of a secret entrance.

Stan: And The President got away with it?

Al Gore: Yes!

Stan: Are you sure you're not making this up?

Al Gore (Crying): No I am cereal! Why doesn't anyone take me cereal?! I couldn't save Satan from ManBearPig's wrath because they thought I wasn't being cereal!

Al Gore cried.

Stan: Alright Al we'll come.

Al Gore: Great. Come on children. To the Smithsonian! Excelsior!

Wendy: Why are we following him?

Stan: Because I can't help but feel sorry for him every time he does that.

The White House.

The Master was knocking on the closet.

The Master: Come on Mr President! Come out of the closet!

Mr Garrison: I am never coming out of the closet random British person!

Tom Cruise: Same with me, so how about you "Brexit" the premises?

Mr Garrison: Tom, that was a good one.

Tom Cruise: Thanks to the power of Scientology.

A stormtrooper entered the Oval Office.

Stormtrooper: Sir, we found some fat kid entering the White House and he wasn't even trying to hide.

The Master: Really? Is it Chunk from The Goonies?

Stormtrooper: We studied him and he doesn't even exist in any movie, book, TV show, religion or folklore.

The Master: Interesting. Send the kid in.

The kid came in and it was Cartman being held by White Walkers.

Cartman: Hey assholes! Let me go!

The White Walkers let go of Cartman.

Butters: Eric!

Cartman: Butters! Why the fuck are you in a bird cage?!

The Master: Eric Cartman, author of Woodland Critter Christmas. I am a huge fan of your book.

Cartman: Um thank you.

The Master: You're welcome. Back onto the subject, why the hell were you entering the White House without trying to avoid security?

Cartman: Because I wanted your attention.

The Master: Oh did you now?

Cartman: Yeah. In regards to Butters. You see without him, I cannot complete my plan. I need him for my latest plan.

The Master: Tough. Because I need him.

Cartman: I need him too asshole!

The Master: And may I ask what is your scheme?

Cartman: I need his help to...Goddamnit I had a really good plan.

The Master: Well I'm sorry. Guards! Take him away!

An army of Orcs took Cartman away.

Cartman: You cannot do this to me! I am the author! I am the author! I am the author!

The Master: Boy that kid must've had messed up parents.

Butters: He grind his own Dad to chilli one time to feed him to his half brother.

The Master: Now that is messed up.

The Smithsonian.

Stan, Wendy and Al Gore were walking around the Smithsonian.

They passed the triceratops skeleton and made it to the vent.

Al Gore: This is the vent Obama told me about.

Al was about to open the vent.

Stan: Mr Gore. I don't think we should open it.

Al Gore: Why not?

Wendy: Because these perception filters are supposed to make us metaphorically invisible. And if he draw too much attention to ourselves we'll be seen.

Al Gore: You have a good point little French girl.

Wendy: I'm not French.

Al Gore: Incorrect. Why do you where that beret?

Wendy: Because I like berets.

Al Gore: Very well French girl.

Wendy gave Al a stern look.

Stan: Where will we hide?

Al Gore: I know the perfect place.

Minutes later.

The trio were standing in the middle of the museum.

Wendy: How is this a hiding place?

Al Gore: Quiet.

Stan: This isn't gonna work Mr Gore.

Al Gore: Quiet.

A security guard shined his light in front of the trio and the guard didn't acknowledge them and just continued walking down the hallway.

Al Gore: What did I tell ya?

Stan: The perception filter of course.

Al Gore: Come on children.

Al Gore and the duo approached the floor vent.

Al Gore: Here it is.

Al Gore tried to open the vent.

Al Gore: It's locked.

Wendy: How are we gonna open it?

Al Gore: Maybe we could try and find a drill or a screwdriver.

Stan: Screwdriver?

Stan pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and used it to remove the screws.

Al Gore: Of course.

Stan opened the vent.

Al Gore: Into the vent.

Once they enter the shaft, Stan closed the vent.

Al Gore: Now forward.

The trio moved forward.

Stan: I wonder how The Doctor's doing.

Meanwhile.

The Goth's were smoking in the school parking lot.

Suddenly the TARDIS flew past.

Michael: Did anyone else see a police box fly past?

Inside the TARDIS.

Caboose: What does this button do?

Caboose pressed the button it caused them to crash.

Caboose fell to the ground.

The Doctor woke up.

The Doctor: Caboose where did we land?

Caboose: I hope we landed on a planet with cookies.

The Doctor looked at the screen.

The Doctor: No we aren't on Cookiethon 33.

Furiosa: Where are we?

The Doctor: Oh no! We're in the Oval Office.

The Master: Doctor. Doctor. I can see your TARDIS. I know you're in here.

Ash Williams: Way to go pea brain.

Sarge: No wonder I hate Blues!

R2-D2 zaps Caboose.

Caboose: That tickles.

The Doctor: Well it's a good thing the TARDIS is locked.

Suddenly the door opens and The Master entered with Freddy Kruger and Kylo Ren.

The Doctor: Caboose, did you by any chance press a red button shaped like a key with a drawing of a key on it?

Caboose: I pressed an orange button with a drawing of a key.

The Doctor: That was the button!

The Master: Now Doctor. You will accompany us.

Suddenly there was a loud bang.

When The Master turned around to see what the noise was.

He saw Stan, Wendy and Al Gore in the middle of the office.

Al Gore: What did I tell ya?

The Master: Well, well, well. Hello.

Stan: Aww shit.

Suddenly Stormtroopers burst into the room.

Stan, Wendy and Al Gore held their hands up.

The Master: Now Doctor.

The Doctor being held by Stormtroopers got out of the TARDIS.

The Master: Guess what I'm gonna do to you?

The Master pulled out his laser screwdriver.

The Master: I think you know.

Suddenly the laser screwdriver blew up.

Stan used the Sonic Screwdriver to destroy the laser screwdriver.

The Master: Oh. You little menace.

Suddenly, the Sonic Screwdriver flew out of Stan's hand and Kylo caught it.

Than Kylo crushed the Sonic Screwdriver.

The Master: Now where was I?

Caboose approached Stan and Wendy.

The Master: Oh yes. The big moment.

Harley Quinn: Is it time? Is it time for the attack?

The Master: Oh yeah. Go my children.

The Cybermen, White Walkers, Orcs, Daleks and Stormtroopers prepared for the attack.

The Master: Here come the drums!

The many evil fictional characters attacked Washington.

Jason Vorhees beheaded many civilians.

Tony Montana (From Scarface): You want fuck with me?! Say hello to my little friend.

Tony uses his gun to blow up a police car.

The Master: And now all the way from South Park, the author of Woodland Critter Christmas, Eric Theodore Cartman!

Cartman being held by Stormtroopers was being escorted into the office.

Cartman: Let me go assholes!

Stan: Cartman?

Cartman: Yeah! I only came here to rescue Butters!

The Master: Now Doctor. You see what the cost of taking care of your fictional friends caused you?

The Doctor was smiling.

The Master: Why are you smiling?

The Doctor just continued smiling.

The Master: Why are you smiling?

Suddenly Sarge disappeared.

The Master: No No No!

The heroes of Imaginationland disappeared.

The Master: No!

Wendy held Stan's hand and so did Caboose.

Stan pressed the button of the vortex manipulator and he, Caboose and Wendy disappeared.

Cartman: Hey what about me assholes!?

The Master: No!

Al Gore: I must be off.

Al Gore disappears.

The Master: What?

The Doctor just continued smiling.

Al Gore: And that was my Al Gore hologram.

The Master: Were you even trying to escape?

Al Gore: No. I just wanted to show off my machine.

Meanwhile.

Stan, Wendy and Caboose teleported to London.

They looked at what they were seeing, they saw Daleks attacking the country and destroying Big Ben and killing Boris Johnson.

Wendy: What are we doing to do?

Stan: We're going back.

Caboose: Oh my God! A pool!

Caboose jumped into the River Thames.

1 Month Later.

The Oval Office.

Al Gore: And so in conclusion you should stop listening to Greta Thunberg about her warnings about ManBearPig and only listen to your good friend Al Gore. And that was An Inconvenient Truth 3: Stop listening to Greta Thunberg.

The Master: You weren't even trying to warn the world. You were just on a never ending rant on how Greta is a liar.

Al Gore: Exactly.

The Master: Al, why are you still here?

Al Gore: Because Al Gore wants everyone's opinion on An Inconvenient Truth 3.

Dr. Evil (From Austin Powers): Riiiiiight.

The Master: Butters! How goes the summonings?

Butters: I've summoned 3 more Daleks Master.

The Master: Good. And terrible massage work fatso.

Cartman was massaging The Master's feet.

Cartman: I am trying you British asshole!

The Master uses a cane to hit Cartman.

Cartman: Ow!

The Doctor was tied to a chair.

The Master: You're lucky you weren't aged into an old man. It would've been hilarious.

The Doctor: For you.

The Master: Doctor. We've been at this for a month, can you tell me where your friends went?

The Doctor: I honestly don't know. The vortex manipulator can take people anywhere. So they could be in the middle of the ocean.

The Master: And that same excuse!

The Master threw his cane at a stormtrooper guarding Butters.

Stormtrooper: Ow!

Butters: Sir I've also imagined flying monkeys.

The Master: From The Wizard of Oz?

Butters: Yeah.

The Master squealed.

The Master: I've been wanting to say this for a while.

The Master looks out of the window to see some Flying Monkeys flying by.

The Master: Fly my pretty's! Fly!

Meanwhile.

The Florida coast.

A boat arrived at a beach where Sarge was waiting for them.

And the people on the boat were, Stan, Wendy and Caboose.

The trio got off the boat.

Stan: Thanks for the lift Seaspray.

Seaspray (From Transformers): (Inane gibberish).

Stan: Um. Yeah. See ya.

Wendy: Good to see you again Sarge.

Sarge: Good to see you again lady. Hello soldiers.

Caboose: Sarge!

Caboose went to hug Sarge.

Sarge: No hugs! I never hug a blue!

Wendy: Sarge. Why do you refer to Stan and Caboose as soldiers but not me?

Sarge: Personally I think that women can't be soldiers.

Wendy: Fuck you!

Sarge: That's what my wife said before she divorced me after I made that comment.

They start walking.

Sarge: So who died during your travels?

Stan: Optimus Prime, Ash Williams.

Sarge: Not groovy.

Stan: Homer Simpson, Snarf and Griff.

Sarge: Griff? As in Griff, Griff?

Stan: Well he wore orange armour similar to yours.

Sarge: Oh my God! Did somebody record it?

Stan: Why would we wanna record somebody's death?

Caboose: I recorded his death.

Caboose gave Sarge a camera.

Sarge: And he gets a bullet straight through the head. Just how I dreamed.

Stan: Shit Dalek!

Stan, Wendy and Caboose stand still.

Sarge: Why aren't you hiding?

Dalek: Seek! Locate!

The Dalek notices Sarge.

Dalek: Halt! You are Sarge!

Sarge: Yeah. And this is my trap.

Suddenly the Dalek blows up.

Sarge: I love it when they fall for this trick.

Stan: Why did the Dalek blow up?

Sarge: Because I placed mimes all round the beach.

Wendy: We were walking on mimes!

Caboose: Oh my God! I am so sorry mister mime!

Sarge: Don't you worry Caboose we're not stepping on people, we're stepping on explosives.

Stan: Wait if we were walking on mimes, how come they aren't exploding?

Sarge: Because these mimes have been specially programmed to blow up any villain from Imaginationland. And they keep falling for it every time. It's hilarious.

Stan: Right. Could you take us to your hideout?

Sarge: Your wish is my command. How did you guys not get caught by the Daleks.

Stan showed Sarge the perception filter he had around his neck.

Stan: How do you think we didn't get caught?

Sarge: I thought you would've hid behind bushes and prayed they won't find you. That's what I did

Later they make it to the hideout which is a motel.

They enter room A113.

And in the room was the Boy in the red poof ball hat, Furiosa, Scotty from Star Trek and also some regular people.

Scotty: It is the commanders!

Scotty saluted them.

Stan: Scotty please don't salute.

Scotty: Apologies captain.

Wendy: So where is it?

Sarge: Where's what?

Furiosa: She means the machine that will send them into the Oval Office.

Scotty: It's right here.

Scotty shows them the machine.

It was one of those Transporters from Star Trek.

Scotty: It took us days to make this and Furiosa made us this.

Furiosa: This gun was made to kill any Time Lord.

Stan: How will we know the gun and the teleportation device will work?

Scotty: Well, the teleportation device is still charging.

Stan: For how long?

Scotty: A day.

Stan: What percentage?

Scotty: 3 percent.

Stan: 3 percent?!

Wendy: So it's gonna take days?! The Master could destroy the world by the time it's done.

Scotty: I'm giving it all she's got captains.

Other Stan: Ah! He said it!

Furiosa: On the brighter side.

Furiosa fires the gun at a mannequin and it disintegrates.

Stan: It works.

Person: Sirs! The TV's coming on. The Master wants to send us a message.

The Master shows up on the TV screen.

The Master: Greetings and salutations. I am The Master and these are my friends. Doctor, Fatso, Queer boy and Al Gore.

Al Gore: Greetings!

The Master: And as you know. I've been looking for two fugitives trying to kill me. They go by the names of Stanley Marsh and Wendy Testaburger. And I'm wondering will they ever come to the White House if I threaten their friends?

The Master grabs a gun.

The Master: You see children. I am gonna kill your two friends, Butters and Cartman. And it'll go something like this.

The Master shoots Al Gore in the head.

The Boy in the red poof ball hat screamed.

The Master: He is dead. And I am cereal.

Al Gore: Actually Al Gore never dies!

The Master shoots Gore again.

Al Gore: I'm still breathing.

The Master uses up all the bullets he had in his gun.

The Master: Mr Gore? Are you alive?

Al Gore didn't respond.

The Master: Now if you could just surrender yourselves. I will spare their lives. Now I know I need Butters for my army, but I have plenty of soldiers.

The screen went off.

Wendy: Scotty speed the loading process up!

Scotty: I'm giving it all she's got!

Stan: Scotty try harder!

Scotty: I'm giving it all I've got!

Caboose: Scotty!

Scotty: I'm doing everything in my power!

Caboose: No. It's alright I felt left out for not yelling Scotty.

The Oval Office.

Two Stormtroopers moved the lifeless body of Al Gore.

Butters: You really wanna kill me? My girlfriend's gonna be awful sore if she finds out I'm dead. And you need me to create your army.

The Master: It's called a risk.

Cartman: Hey don't you dare kill Butters!

The Master: Why should I listen to you fatso?

Cartman: Stop calling me fatso asshole!

The Master: Don't use that language fatso!

Cartman: What did I say about that?!

The Master aims his gun at Butters.

Cartman: Wait! What if I told you that Stan and Windy have a spy?

The Master: What do you mean a spy?

Cartman: I heard a stormtrooper mention that a zygon has been hiding with The boy with the red poof ball hat.

The Master: Really?

Cartman: Yeah.

The Master: Why wasn't I informed? Unless you were lying.

Stormtrooper: Sorry sir, I did forget to tell you.

The Master: Well apology accepted.

The Doctor: Listen to me this needs to stop!

The Master: And why's that Doctor?!

The Doctor: Well it's come to the point where in every Doctor Who episode I have to beg you to stop.

The Master: Good point.

Back in the motel.

Stan: How far now Scotty?

Scotty: 5 percent.

Stan: Come on! We need to speed this up!

Scotty: Hey Stanny! This'll piss you off!

Stan: What will?

Scotty suddenly turns into a Zygon.

Wendy: Zygon!

Suddenly the Zygon's head blows up.

Sarge: Did you even give this all you got?

Suddenly the sound of helicopters were heard.

Person: He's here. The Master!

Outside the motel.

The Master: Stanley! Stanley Marsh! Where are you?! Come out, come out wherever you are!

Stan: I have to make the ultimate sacrifice.

Wendy: Stan! Don't you dare!

Stan: Wendy I have no choice.

Stan stepped out of the motel and approached The Master, who was accompanied by Freddy Kruger and General Zod.

Stan: I'm here.

Stan gave The Master the gun.

The Master threw the gun to the ground and stomped on it until it became nothing.

Stan: You got me. Do whatever you please.

General Zod: It's not him.

The Master: And how do you know?

General Zod: Because I am Kryptonian. I can tell the difference between fiction and non-fiction.

The Master: Fair point.

The Master shoots the fake Stan dead.

The Master: Now where's the real Stan?

Suddenly the sound of TV screens are heard being turned on.

Stan: Sorry to interrupt your scheduled broadcast, but that show's been cancelled.

The Doctor: Nice one.

Wendy: This is being broadcasted live from The White House.

The Master: How did they get here? The teleportation device wasn't fully charged.

Stan: And in case The Master asks.

Stan showed The Master a sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor: I always carry spares.

The Master: What are they doing? Where are the guards?

A stormtrooper showed up on screen and removed his helmet to reveal Deadpool.

Deadpool: And the guards have been taken care of by the only Stormtrooper who can aim.

The Master: They must be trying to the convince people to stand up to me

Stan: This broadcast isn't to get people to stand up to The Master.

The Master: Than what is it you stupid child?

Stan: And if The Master asked what I am trying to prove. I want to ask the villains a question. You're villains and the one trait that most people seem to forget about you is backstabbing. You villains are good at backstabbing. And I wonder why are you working together? When you love to be backstabbing bastards.

Freddy: He seems to have a...

Freddy stabs The Master.

Freddy: Point.

The Stormtroopers tried to blast the Daleks but as always they kept missing.

But the Daleks hit their targets.

Whilst the Chaos ensued, two men watch on.

Man 1: And I thought it was gonna be hard to get the villains to turn on each other.

Man 2: No, it was super easy barely an inconvenience

Wendy: We did it! We did it!

Wendy hugged Stan.

Cartman: Who the fuck cares?

Cartman was trapped in a bird cage, but due to his weight some of his skin was sticking out of the cage.

Stan: We should leave you in there for a while Cartman.

Deadpool: Yeah. You actually look better trapped in a bird cage.

The group laughed.

Suddenly Wendy woke up beside a tree.

Wendy: Boy what a dream.

Stan: Wendy, recess is over.

Wendy: Oh shit!

Wendy got up and she and Stan started walking.

Wendy: Can I tell you about a dream I had?

Stan: Go on.

Wendy: Ok. I dreamt that the fictional characters from Imaginationland came to our world and The Master took over the world for month with his evil army thanks to Butters' imagination. And he destroyed a lot of the planets population. And we saved the Earth when we turned the villains against each other. Than Butters bought all the heroes from Imaginationland back into Imaginationland and also the villains. Than The Doctor reversed the damage The Master caused using the TARDIS and than the Men In Black wiped our memories. It was a bizarre dream.

Stan stood in shock.

Wendy: What?

Stan: I had that dream too.

Stan and Wendy stood in confusion and shock.


End file.
